De Compras Con Goku
by Son-AbyGC
Summary: milk junto a goku van al centro comercial a comprar ropa pero... ¿porque milk necesita comprar ropa? a claro, goku regreso del mas allá hace una semana... pero todo cambia cuando estos entran a una tienda de ¿lencería? que pasara? averigualo
1. Chapter 1

DE COMPRAS CON GOKU

Ya había pasado una semana desde la derrota de buu

Milk se encontraba lavando los paltos usados en el desayuno "tengo que ir de compras" eran los pensamiento de la pelinegra, terminando el ultimo plato colocándolo con los demás.

Goku y sus hijos se encontraban afuera entrenado, aunque ya no hubiera una amenaza debían estar preparados, como buu los tomo por sorpresa no puede pasar otra vez.

Desde que goku regreso hace una semana ha pasado mucho tiempo con sus hijos, poniéndose al corriente de lo que ha pasado con ellos en estos largos 7 años que estuvo ausente.

"y no solo ha pasado tiempo con ellos" milk se sonrojo furiosamente con esos pensamientos, era el principal motivo de ir de compras, ella y goku han estado "haciéndolo" toda la semana de su regreso en cualquier lugar ya sea en su cama, en el baño, en la cocina o en sillón, especialmente ayer que sus hijos no estaban fueron de visita a la corporación capsula y él estaba demasiado "ocupado", hasta llegar al punto de romper una gran cantidad de su ropa, necesitaba abastecerse de ropa, si seguían a este paso se quedara sin ropa, así que esta tarde iría al centro comercial, goku dijo que la acompañaría ya que sus hijos irán a visitar a los demás guerrero z, ya que solo han visto a vegeta y su familia desde la batalla de buu.

-¿milk ya nos vamos?- pregunto el guerrero sacando de sus pensamientos a milk, a lo que se reprendió por estar pensando esas cosas.

-sí, solo me iré a cambiar, has lo mismo tú te deje la ropa en el cuarto de gohan- contesto milk viendo como sus hijos entraban después de su padre, desde que regreso él y goten se han acercado mucho, como no, si eran idénticos.

Subió a su habitación quería ponerse bonita para salir junto a su goku como una pareja "normal", abrió su armario sacando un vestido que bulma le regalo en su pasado cumpleaños, se quitó su ropa para después colocárselo, era uno color azul rey de tirantes, pegadito que le quedaba hasta la mitad del muslo resaltando su figura y curvas, nunca había usado un vestido así era más el estilo de bulma, pero quería probar algo nuevo, además tenía una hermosa figura después de todo el entrenamiento con goten dio frutos, se soltó el cabello que siempre tenía amarrado, goku siempre le decía que le gustaba su cabello suelto así que lo hiso con unos pocos roles, no se colocó maquillaje no le gustaba estar tan cargada de él, solo un brillo de labios.

Abajo ya estaba un goku cambiado llevaba una camisa de vestir azul claro que resaltaba sus músculos, una chaqueta negra con un pantalón vaquero y unos zapatos bien lustrados, normalmente se hubiera negado a usar ese tipo de ropa pero solo quería hacer feliz a milk, hablando de ella venia bajando las escaleras al verla casi le da un "infarto" nunca la había visto usando ese tipo de ropa que según ella era vulgar.

Milk bajo las escaleras viendo a goku que tenía los ojos como platos y algo en su mirado que ella reconoció muy bien…deseo.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo bajaron sus hijos.

-wuaooo mama te ves asombrosa- decía gohan que nunca había visto a su madre con esa ropa

\- si mami, eres la más linda de todas las mamis- algaba goten y no le mentía de verdad se veía muy bien

-tú también papa- seguía gohan y le sorprendió que goku haya accedido a usar otra ropa que no sea su traje de entrenamiento, recién hay es cuando milk se percata de lo que lleva su marido se veía muy guapo con esa ropa que resaltaba su bien trabajado cuerpo musculoso.

-bueno mama ya nos vamos, diviértanse- decía goten dándole un beso en la mejilla a milk seguido de goten para después salir volando a visitar a sus amigos.

-Es hora de irnos milk- dijo el guerrero buscando las llaves del auto, pero es detenido por milk con sus palabras.

-¿porque no vamos en la nube voladora?- esto sorprendió a goku ya que siempre le decía que tenían que actuar como una familia "normal" e ir en auto, pero no le tomo mucha importancia tomando la mano de milk salió hacia afuera.

-¿Por qué no la llamas tu milk?- dijo con una sonrisa goku mirándola a los ojos

-está bien, NUBE VOLADORA- le devolvió la sonrisa y grito al cielo milk viendo al instante una mancha de color amarillenta para después ser la nube parando en frente de ellos.

-me alegra de verte de nuevo jeje- dijo el guerrero subiendo a la nube para después ayudar a milk que se sentó entre sus piernas.

Esto dio inicio a su viaje de compras

¿Qué les pareció? comenten


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

En los cielos se encontraban goku y milk sonriendo y recordando viejos tiempos.

-hace mucho tiempo que no subíamos juntos a la nube- decía goku feliz al oír la risa de su esposa

-si demasiado- contesto milk de igual manera.

Tiempo después llegaron al centro comercial por lo que bajaron en un callejón para que nadie los viera que llegaron en una nube volando.

Milk y goku iban caminado mirando las tiendas a su alrededor, milk pensaba hace cuanto que no iba de compras con goku, ella no le dijo el principal "motivo" por el cual iban, ya que le quería dar una sorpresa, también notaba las miradas que de mandaban las mujeres a su goku, realmente le molestaba eso, él era de ella y solo ella lo podía mirar de esa forma, y ella no era la única con esos pensamientos, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una mano que la abrazaba por la cintura, al fijar su vista vio que goku tenía una mirada seria en su rostro, una que muy pocas veces había visto en su marido "ingenuo".

-¿Qué ocurre goku?- dijo confundida milk por la forma posesiva en que la abrazaba

-nada, solo no me gusta la forma en que te miran esos hombres- habla goku con algo de enojo en su voz

-¿Qué?- milk fue lo único que dijo fijando su vista en una pandilla de jóvenes que no la dejaban de ver, más bien se la comían con los ojos y eso era muy notorio para goku que no la dejaba de abrazar posesivamente, no fue hasta que uno de ellos le mando un beso haciéndola sonrojar y no fue la única que lo noto pues goku soltó un gruñido molesto fulminándolo con la mirada, eso basto para que todos ellos salieran corriendo por el miedo que sintieron.

-jajaja – milk no paraba de reír de la situación le era divertido ver a su goku celoso, no era algo que se veía todos los días.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunto el guerrero enarcando una ceja, a él no le divertía en nada que otros hombres miraran a "su" mujer, al principio cuando vio que la miraron no le tomo importancia, pero después no le despegaban la vista de enzima como si quisieran… ni siquiera lo diría, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla por la cintura para que la dejaran de ver, lo llenaba de enojo que otros hombres que no fuera el la miraran con deseo, cuando "ese" le lanzo un beso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y ahora milk se reía de él.

-jaja nunca creí que estarías celoso- continuaba riendo milk

-mm milk ¿tú no lo estarías si las mujeres me vieran igual?- dijo goku, de repente ella dejo de reír para pensar en las mujeres que se le quedaron viendo, claro que lo estaría y no sabía lo que les haría.

\- ni me lo digas- dijo milk frunciendo el seño

-ves- dijo goku soltando una risita que fue detenida cuando milk lo miro seriamente

-¿goku?- pregunto seriamente milk

-¿sí?- respondió nervioso el guerrero pensando que era algo importante

-¿Cómo sabes que es estar celoso?- le pregunto haciendo que goku cayera estilo anime, pensaba que era algo serio.

-ehh? krilin me lo dijo, que era como cuando alguien me quería quitar mi comida- contesto el sayayin, haciendo que a milk le saliera una gota anime claro comida

-bueno sigamos- dijo ella agarrando la mano de su marido y caminando entre la gente, ya habían pasado por muchas tiendas y goku se estaba aburriendo, es cierto que le gusto cuando milk le modelaba la ropa ya que según ella, él le había "roto" mucha a lo cual el solo se sonrojo, también noto como se le quedaban viendo muchos hombres que solo les basto que les mandara una mirada perecida a la de vegeta, ella por su parte hacia lo mismo con las mujeres que vean "demasiado" a su esposo.

"solo falta la tienda" pensó milk con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿milk falta mucho?- le pregunto el guerrero no notando la sonrisa que tenía su mujer, ni sus planes.

-si goku, solo una tienda más- dijo jalando al guerrero ya que tenían todas sus compras en capsulas, al entrar a la tienda goku se sonrojo, era la tienda de lencería, no sabía que milk tendría esos planes, no pudo pensar más ya que milk había entrado en uno de los vestidores y el solo se sentó con su rostro como tomate a esperarla.

Milk por su parte estaba nerviosa ya que había elegido una lencería muy atrevida según ella, consistía en una de tanga y brazier color negro con encajes rojos, tenía medias del mismo color que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas, era una sorpresa que tenía para goku, así que se armó de valor y retiro la cortina, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos para ver su reacción, cuando levanto la vista estaba justo en frente de ella asustándola, pensó que estaba sentado.

-goku q... mm- no pudo continuar porque goku la beso apasionadamente y la empujo dentro del vestidor, cerrando la puerta.

Hasta aquí llego el segundo capítulo esperen el próximo

Comenten


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Milk no sabía cómo reaccionar en un segundo le mostro la lencería y al otro la estaba besando apasionadamente apoyada en la pared con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, no pensó más y le correspondió enredando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, al sentir su miembro presionado contra ella dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, por su parte goku se deleitaba acariciando sus piernas y presionándola contra la pared, realmente la necesitaba y ya no se pudo controlar más, desde esta mañana que la vio vestida con su corto vestido y ahora al verla en lencería ya no aguanto más.

-te necesito milk- susurro con voz ronca cerca de su oído mandándole un escalofrió por su espalda, para después besar su cuello dándole lamidas a su marca en el hombro que él había hecho su primera vez juntos.

Milk solo soltaba gemidos de placer, acariciaba la espalda de goku dejándose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo, sintiendo que la ropa estorbaba milk tomo la iniciativa con sus manos le quito su chaqueta para dejarla caer al suelo seguido de la camisa que le saco por la cabeza, lo que hizo que se separaran momentáneamente, mirándose a los ojos y respirando pesadamente vieron el deseo que se tenían el uno por el otro, sin esperar más goku le arranco la lencería dejándola desnuda, al parecer a ninguno le importo que aún no la habían pagado, el guerrero besaba su cuello mientras con sus manos tomaba sus pechos amasándolos, al poco tiempo goku se encontraba tan desnudo como su esposa, sin esperar más la penetro con un movimiento, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro, rápidamente empezó a moverse acariciando sus cuerpos y besándose desenfrenadamente, oyeron golpes en la puerta pero no les tomaron importancia ignorándolos no querían que nadie los interrumpiera, al no recibir respuesta las personas se iban asiendo feliz a los dos amantes que una vez más se demostraban cuanto se habían extrañado.

Goku sintió que pronto terminaría así que se movió más velozmente soltando gemidos, cuando empezó su clímax se dirigió al cuello de milk mas por el lado del hombro y la mordió traspasando la piel sintiendo la sangre lamiéndola.

Pronto en la habitación solo se escuchaba las respiraciones pesadas de los dos, cuando se tranquilizaron sonrieron el uno al otro, ese momento fue interrumpido por los golpes en la puerta.

-señorita está ahí, ya pronto cerraremos- anuncio algún vendedor que caminaba por ahí para después irse, espera tan tarde es, así que empujando a goku se dispuso a vestir.

-vístete goku- le dijo la pelinegra lanzándole su ropa que atrapo el guerrero.

-¿Cuál es la prisa milk?- dijo el sayayin viendo cómo se vestía milk.

-ya es muy tarde- contesto simplemente colocándose su ropa interior bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro

-per…- fue interrumpido goku por una mirada que le dijo que sería mejor no discutir con ella, así que soltó un suspiro se dispuso a cambiar.

Cuando se vistieron milk iba a levantar la ropa de lencería pero había un detalle, goku la había roto, al percatarse milk soltó un grito pero rápidamente se tapó la boca no quería que nadie los descubriera.

-¿qué pasa milk?- pregunto alarmado goku caminando hacia su esposa

-como que ¿Qué pasa? Goku rompiste la ropa!- le levanto la voz a la vez que le mostraba la lencería rota, pero sin llegarle a gritar solo faltaba que alguien se enterara.

-eh? Lo siento milk no me di cuenta- hablaba nervioso y sonrojado goku mientras

Hacia su típica pose

-¿ahora qué haremos?- decía de igual forma a su esposo

-mmm ¿porque no solo la dejamos aquí?- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal

-como se te ocurre goku… aunque así nadie se daría cuenta, uff está bien pero tu sal primero sin que nadie te vea, no podemos dejar que nos vean salir juntos que pensaran- le hablaba milk a su esposo viendo como este solo asentía para después abrir la puerta despacio y salir, un momento después salió milk nerviosa de que alguien los pueda descubrir, salieron de la tienda sin decir nada y llamaron a su nube voladora.

Unos momentos después ya se encontraban en el aire sobre la nube.

-¿goku?- llamo la atención del guerrero milk

-¿si milk?- contento mientras la abrazaba por detrás

-¿Por qué me volviste a morder?- le pregunto mientras se tocaba la marca de mordedura reciente.

-mmm no lose, solo tuve el impulso de hacerlo- contesto el también se había preguntado lo mismo pero no supo porque lo volvió hacer.

Ya no tuvieron tiempo de hablar más ya que habían llegado a su casa en el monte paoz.

Realmente habían disfrutado ir de "compras"

FIN

Gracias por leerlo comenten


End file.
